Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade
Final Fantasy Brigade is a Japanese mobile/social video game for Mobage compatible mobile phones. The game features characters, monsters and locale all designed by Monster Octopus which is also working on Theatrhythm Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts Mobile. A closed beta was held in Japan last December 2011.http://www.finalfantasy.net/mobile-dlg/final-fantasy-brigade-social-mobage/ A smartphone and web version is expected to be offered some time later.http://www.ff-type0.net/index.php?page=article&article=Final-Fantasy-Social-Game-Named!--1134 The game service officially started January 6, 2012. Final Fantasy Brigade was released in August 2012 in Korea and is known as Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. The game was localized by Daum Communications. Gameplay The game's battle system is said to be reminiscent of the 2D Final Fantasy era. The player forms a brigade of airships with other players and earn's experience to make the brigade stronger.http://www.ff-type0.net/index.php?page=article&article=Final-Fantasy-Brigade--1137 Characters from the series will appear, such as Lightning (unlocked by purchasing the corresponding issue of Famitsu Mobage), and act as Legends, which can act as assist characters or Summons. Story A long time ago, the country was protected by two crystals. However, one shattered and was scattered across the world, resulting in a monster invasion, while the other lost its shine. Only the ancient summon beasts can make the crystals glow again with their original shine, and so it's up to the player to travel to the world below on their airship and prove themselves in front of the summons. Playable Characters .]] Basic Jobs *Warrior *Thief *Monk *Black Mage *White Mage *Red Mage Special Jobs *Hunter *Mystic Knight *Berserker *Juggler *Geomancer *Gambler *Blacksmith *Thaumaturge 2nd Tier Jobs *Paladin *Dark Knight *Dragoon *Dancer *Viking *Blue Mage *Machinist *Orator *Necromancer 3rd Tier Jobs *Rune Knight *Samurai *Ninja *Black Belt 4th Tier Jobs *Sword Saint *Assassin Legends *Warrior of Light from Final Fantasy *Princess Sarah from Final Fantasy *Garland from Final Fantasy *Firion from Final Fantasy II *Onion Knight from Final Fantasy III *Luneth from Final Fantasy III *Arc from Final Fantasy III *Refia from Final Fantasy III *Ingus from Final Fantasy III *Cecil Harvey from Final Fantasy IV *Rydia from Final Fantasy IV *Kain Highwind from Final Fantasy IV *Bartz Klauser from Final Fantasy V *Faris Scherwiz from Final Fantasy V *Gilgamesh from Final Fantasy V *Terra Branford from Final Fantasy VI *Locke Cole from Final Fantasy VI *Kefka Palazzo from Final Fantasy VI *Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII *Aerith Gainsborough from Final Fantasy VII *Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy VII *Yuffie Kisaragi from Final Fantasy VII *Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII *Zack Fair from Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- *Squall Leonhart from Final Fantasy VIII *Rinoa Heartilly from Final Fantasy VIII *Seifer Almasy from Final Fantasy VIII *Zidane Tribal from Final Fantasy IX *Vivi Ornitier from Final Fantasy IX *Tidus from Final Fantasy X *Yuna from ''Final Fantasy X *Rikku from Final Fantasy X-2 *Shantotto from Final Fantasy XI *Prishe from Final Fantasy XI *Ayame from Final Fantasy XI *Curilla V Mecru from Final Fantasy XI *Eald'narche from Final Fantasy XI *Vaan from Final Fantasy XII *Ashe from Final Fantasy XII *Balthier from Final Fantasy XII *Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII and Final Fantasy XIII-2 *Serah Farron from Final Fantasy XIII-2 *Noel Kreiss from Final Fantasy XIII-2 *Caius Ballad from Final Fantasy XIII-2 *Ace from Final Fantasy Type-0 *Ramza Beoulve from Final Fantasy Tactics *Delita Heiral from Final Fantasy Tactics *Goffard Gaffgarion from Final Fantasy Tactics *Agrias Oaks from Final Fantasy Tactics *Alma Beoulve from Final Fantasy Tactics Gallery External Links *Official Japanese site References ru:Final Fantasy Brigade Category:Games Category:Final Fantasy Brigade